Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game
by Amunia
Summary: Four years since Kali's death and everyone now goes about their business. Well, except for three people. A girl named Alice Kane is new in Happy Tree Town, but why does she hold the unplayable card Joker? And why does she look like Kali Cheshire?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
Rated M  
Theme Song: Sweet Sweet Cendrillion Drug by Clear  
Chapter 1 Mysterious New Girl

Splendon't's POV

Her black hair swayed in the autumn breeze. Her burgundy eyes twinkled with life and happiness. Her smile can make even the most unhappiest days upbeat. Kali, I miss her so much. It's been four years now since her death and I still love her to this day. I never knew loving a girl can work you up so much but for her to actually go crazy, then die? It fucked me up big time. Within four years I really haven't changed that much; my red hair stayed the same, my height increased slightly and I required two new powers. Emotion Sensory and Telepathy. Ya, I can now sense what's someone's truly feeling and talk to people with my mind. I picked myself up from bed and floated to my closet. I dressed in a black muscle shirt, a red half jacket open, black pants and blue and white sneakers. I tightened my mask and brushed my teeth.  
I floated downstairs where my heroic  
brother waved but I chose to ignore it. I sat down and enjoyed the silence there was, as always, during the mornings. I noticed Splendid was wearing something similar to my clothes; a white shirt with a blue jacket, black pants and white and red sneakers. I still don't get how we always end up wearing similar outfits. Finishing my coffee, I headed for the day, "Splendon't." I looked over to the hero and he simply put on his goofy smile. "Don't forget we have to be at class in 45 minutes." I grunted in reply and flew off. To that destination.

I touched ground and jogged to the same white house. The house Kali lived in, I paused in my actions and scrutinized the girl at the doorstep. She has long black hair pulled up in pigtails stopping at her knees, red splotching the black. White tipped cat ears, a matching tail and burgundy eyes. She wore a short white dress with black lacings, a black blazer, red and blue tights and one white flat on her left foot and a black one on her right. She looked, so much like Kali.  
No! She doesn't! Kali's beauty cannot be easily copied. Who is that girl and why is she loitering near, no scratch that, at Kali's doorstep? I trudged over to the girl with my best scowl. "Oi, what are you doing around here?" The girl looked my way and she looked pretty shocked to see me but it was soon replaced with a smile. "Hello! My name is Alice Kane, its nice to meet you." Then and there I felt a horrid emotion behind that smile. "Quit the happy act, you obviously don't want me here." The smile dropped and a scowl was now on her face. "If you know that then beat it. This is private property." She turned on her heel and opened the door, just before she could enter I blocked her path. Super speed, gotta love it. "And that's the reason why I'm conversing with you. This house belongs to someone else." She looked at me up and down, her slanted eyes scanning my figure. What am I eye candy? I'm proud of my looks but I didn't needed this bitch to check me out to know that I'm sexy. "Look, its either you move on with your life or the house will be repainted." I threatened. Alice's eyes widened, her left eye twitching and for a split second I saw a sliver of madness before it all vanished. "You might as well come in, do you like games?" The cat brushed off my threat and went inside the house that I was set on protecting. Grumbling, I followed her inside, everything was the same from before a bit dusty but everything was there. All except for the 'feast' on the table, an assortment of flowers were in a glass vase on the center of the dining table. Alice pulled out a large cardboard box from under the table and pulled out boardgames, 'Twister' and all kinds. "What game should we play first? Chess, Pokemon, Poker, Checkers any game I can play." I looked inside and noticed a smaller black box with a cat skull engraved on it, weird writings were on it as well. Picking it up, I felt the surface and it was smooth and light in weight. "Wanna play Pip Pop Joker?" She asked, I looked at her. This is what this box contains? A game? But my curiosity gotten the best of me and I nodded yes. Alice took the box and opened it revealing a deck of cards, she threw the instructions my way and I skimmed it. The game's like stud poker but there's no bets (unless made among the players) and we can draw more cards if we don't have enough. A Royal Flush isn't complete without the Joker and a Joker Flush is complete with of course the joker card, any number heart, spade, clover and diamond in that exact same order. Its stronger than a Royal Flush and can easily beat any set of cards or flushes, so either one of us can win.

Other 'Person'~

"Let The Game Begin"

Normal POV

Splendon't heard the voice echoing in the quiet house and was sure it wasn't Alice. Five cards in hand for each player, the cat scanned her cards then scanned her adversary across from her for any hidden emotion. "I want to make a bet, but not related to money. You be my friend." Splendon't raised an eyebrow but didn't caught the meaning behind those words. "Ok, and my bet is to tell me who you really are." Alice smirked and the same glint in her eyes appeared again only this time darkening them. A simple head nod ended their conversation and planted the silence between them. "Three-of-a-kind." The anti hero placed three eights down but was baffled with four cards already played. Four eights, "Four-of-a-kind." Alice announced, drawing more cards. Splendon't drummed his fingers and drew more cards. Scanning his hand he pulled out a king of spade, a king of clover, three hearts and three clover. "Two Pairs." He smirked Alice dropped five cards, her whole hand. "Straight Flush." Splendon't's front flattered, drawing more cards he soon smacked down his hand in triumph. "Royal Flush. I win." The anti hero done a victory dance in his mind and was loving every minute of it. "There's still one joker left." Splendon't stopped his inner cheering and mockingly laughed, "What you talking about? You played the first joker in that Straight Flush." A scary grin formed on Alice's face and the air seemed to have thickened around them. "That flush doesn't have a joker in it." The cat showed her hand and the grin widened, "Joker Flush."  
Splendon't stared at the set gobsmacked. He lost. Now he has to be her friend. The darkened room regained the lightening and the air went back to normal, Alice smiling like nothing unordinary happened. "Now you're my friend! We gonna be the best of friends Splendon't. Splendon't?" The anti hero was already gone.

It was nighttime when Splendon't arrived back at home and he was already groaning when he opened the door. "Where were you? Why didn't you came to class today? We were all worried about you!" Splendid shouted ready to beat the life out of him. Splendon't walked past his older brother and floated to his bedroom. Plopping on top of it he felt uncomfortable and he turned on his side, turning on his other side he still felt something grinding beneath his form. He felt underneath the back of his shirt and pulled out a card. An ace. "What I'm the- how that girl slipped it under my shirt!" Dizziness covered his mind and sent his world spinning in mere seconds. His head dropping on his pillow, out cold. The ace glowing before dimming.


	2. Chapter 2 Ace Knight

Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
Rated M  
Supernatural and Horror  
Disclaimer: If I did... I would've invested my money to making them real

Chapter 2 Ace Knight

Normal POV  
Splendon't woke up early, weird, he never does. Stretching while yawning he forgotten everything that happened yesterday and was looking forward to yet another boring day. Dressing in his red sweatsuit and the usual kicks, he skipped breakfast and flew out his window. Yep, he was going to college.  
Hovering just a few feet above the ground he only brought with him a binder, some paper and a pencil. That's all the anti hero needs, his brain turned into a calculator over the years math seemed to be the only subject that he can do circles around Sniffles. The man sensed an overexcited emotion coming his way and simply floated the other side as Giggles ran past him dragging Flaky and Petunia but stopped and ran back to where he was floating. "Hey Splendid! How's Splendon't? Hope he's not causing any trouble." Splendon't cringed, no matter how many times he say it or with the obvious physical differences people still mistake him for Splendid and vice versa. The happy pink chipmunk haven't changed at all in the last four years, still sporting her bob cut and red bow and still wearing lots of pink. Petunia filled out in her body and her hair grew to her hips, still a clean freak(a scarier one) and her hair braided. Flaky cut her hair to her mid back and have much more dandruff but the petite woman became more confident. The porcupine wore a brown jumper, a white tee underneath, a red and white striped jacket, white knee socks and brown shoes. The skunk wore a light blue sweater, a fresh blue skirt, black stockings and white heels. Giggles wore a pink button up, jeans with pink ribbon on the seams and brown cowgirl boots. "I'm Splendon't you moron." The pink chipmunk gasped and quickly started saying 'sorry' over and over till it got annoying. "Stop saying sorry, its alright. Why were you in a rush anyway?" Petunia's and Giggles' eyes glimmered, "There's a new student!" And Splendon't was walking away. "Hey! I heard she's really pretty and her name came from a storybook!" A storybook? There were tons of books with fictional and nonfictional stories in them so what the pinkette said hardly dented his fancy.  
Splendon't let his feet took him wherever they wanted to go and he swore he'll never do that again. Standing in one of the aisles of the library, the anti hero glared at the one person he did NOT wanted to see after their little 'game'. Alice turned a page in the book she was reading, humming a soft tune and sitting on top of one of the bookshelves. She wore a white strapless dress, a black vest, red and white stockings and dark blue boots. Burgundy eyes scraping each word and plugging the information to her brain, a Cheshire Cat smile graced her features and Splendon't's eyes widened. It looked just like Kali's. Alice closed her book and jumped down from her perch, landing gracefully on both feet and turning to the 'flying squirrel'. "Friend! So glad you found me, I was worried you weren't able to sense my presence." The cat walked toward the man and faked a smile. Vibes of satisfaction hinted she knew he would find her. Splendon't rolled his eyes and placed a scowl on his face. "Just what's with you and fake smiles? Seriously, I can tell what you really feel." The smug grin the cat was forcing down sprang out of hiding and she had to lean against the bookcase to refrain from laughing. "Ah, you're a ray of sunshine in my dampened life. Do you have your card?" Splendon't was almost puzzled by the question till realization smacked his face. "Nope. Left it back at home." Alice grin dropped and she grabbed him by his clothing with a glare that screamed death pointing straight at him. "You retard. That card's mean more than your life! Fetch me the card now or the school will have to change their menu." She hissed out every word, never breaking eye contact with him. Splendon't felt his heart dropped, the sudden urge to follow what she says for fear of his own life. He didn't understood the feeling and it wasn't something he was used to. An unpleasant feeling. Alice shoved him away an obvious signal to 'get moving', the anti hero floated a few feet away but turned to look back and regretted that mistake after a knife almost hit his head.

Safely entering his room, Splendon't searched every book and cranny for the flimsy piece of paper but to no avail. He sat on the ground and retraced his steps; he woke up, took a quick shower, skipped breakfast, threw the card away, got dressed and flew to the campus. Splendon't stood up fast and rummaged threw his garbage, no. The bathroom, nope. The kitchen, nada. Finally his brother's garbage, it was cleaned out. He slumped and walked outside, there was one garbage he didn't looked through. The anti hero scanned the trash with his x-ray vision and spotted the card underneath all the rot and junk. Opening the trash bin, he dunked in his breath and sunk his right arm in the ocean of filth. Many tries later he finally found the card without a spot on it and slowly grinned, at least he doesn't have to face the cat's fury. A shadowy creature jumped out of the bin and latched onto Splendon't's face. "The fuck! Get off my face!" He used his laser eyes and shot the thing clean off his face. The creature laid on the grassy ground face down, a miniature dog of some kind, an evil mutated one. Moments passed and he brushed it off being dead thar is before it bit his leg. Splendon't (manly) screamed and hit its head on the house, kicking and screeching the creature flipped off and hissed, growing bigger and bigger till it was as big as his house. The creature screamed and aimed one of its claws at him. He was so screwed. Faster than the speed of light something blocked the attack. Splendon't looked what was in front of him and in shock Alice was there dripping in blood from her shoulder to her waist. She grinned and whipped out a card, Joker, letting the blood dripped on the face of the card it shown transforming into a black scythe her vest turned into a black cape like hoodie and her eyes turned blood red.  
"For the Love of all Games, Keeper of Hell's Gate, I Alixander GrâceCat will judge your soul!" The creature roared and attacked, smashing its claw into where Alice was just standing. She jumped five stories off the ground and retaliated, using her scythe to cut off its arm. Screeching it backed away but Alice moved forward slicing off its other arm then moved to one of its horns and finally its left leg. The creature fell on its backside and the enchanted cat took this moment to grin over to the still-too-shocked-to-move Splendon't. "As my friend, we slay demons like this one. I'll always protect you." With that said she turned back to the struggling demon trying to get back up. Her grin twisted in disgust and power surged in the blade of her weapon, she readied herself for the final blow twirling the scythe around her body before leaping to greater heights and flipped, swinging the scythe as she fell forward to the demon's chest. "DeathStroke!" She yelled and the blade was bigger than herself as it plunged deep inside of the demon, puncturing the heart and finalizing her victim. The demon diminished into ash that was then carried away by the breeze. "The accused guilty for illegal breaking and entering into the material world. Judgement over." Alice relaxed her tensed muscles and got up slowly turning to Splendon't. She walked over to him and touched his cheek but he quickly flinched away from the touch the enchanted cat sighed, kissing her card and turned back to normal. "I need answers, now. What was that thing? How did you beat it? How did you found me? And, who are you?" Alice tugged on the anti hero's hand but said nothing just tugged on it once more as a sign of 'follow me'.

They returned to Alice's home and made themselves comfortable in her bedroom. Even Kali's bedroom hasn't changed. The two sat on the bed waiting for the other to speak. Alice averted her eyes to the space between them, Splendon't followed but nothing was there he looked back at her confused but the cat was still staring at the space and he gave up on asking and turned his gaze back between them. A box sat between them, the same box the cards for Pip Pop Joker came from. Alice placed the box on her lap and opened it, she pulled the cards out along with two candles. "We are all represented by cards and the game isn't like your normal 'Go Fish'. It's alive and dangerous." She shuffled the cards in her hand and presented a King of Diamonds card. "This is my contractor, he is represented by this card. But he is... A real king... Of fire." She placed the card down and shuffled the cards once more and pulled out a Black Joker Card, "My adversary." She stated and placed the cards back together. Alice scooted closer to Splendon't and he backed away, keeping the distance between them. She rolled her eyes and waved his card in front him, grinning at the expression the man had checking his pockets. Alice took out her own card , giving him hers she lit a match and held the fire underneath the Black Ace Card. "W-wait! What ya doing?" Splendon't panicked but the cat waved him off and instructed him to do the same thing with her Red Joker Card. He hesitantly lit the match and placed it near the card, slightly warming up the edge. Alice molded the cards together slowly watching if the anti hero for any wariness. 'With this ceremony we will be bounded till one of us dies.' She mumbled an ancient incantation and a magic circle appeared around their cards. Splendon't felt a strong tug of power the cards being shared between their bodies. His burgundy eyes turned permanently into a sky blue. He couldn't break away even if he wanted to, it was either just sit and wait for whatever this is ends or risk breaking his hands. The power kept growing and growing the pressure becoming to much for his hands making them bleed. Alice opened her red eyes and stared at Splendon't the incantation coming to its end she scooted closer to the anti hero their breaths mingling. Her eyes slid close and their lips were centimeters apart she melded them together, it was a chaste kiss that ignited something deep inside Splendon't and an explosion more powerful than his powers erupted nearly destroying the house.  
The smoke faded and revealed Splendon't. Black iron gauntlets adorned his wrists and he held a large sword with engravings on the handle. An 'A' designed to match the card was tattooed his neck. The anti hero's blurred vision kept him unsteady with his buckling knees. The sudden burst of energy took its toll on him and he fainted.

A/N:  
Me: in the next chapter I want to explain about a few details of the story. Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3 I Like To Explain

Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
Rated M  
By Amunia

Extra: I Like To Explain

Spade & Diamond Side  
Alice, Splendon't, Dawn and Robert

Heart & Clover Side  
Yumi and Splendid, ? and ?

The kings have been fighting for control of Hell for decades. That's the 'game' Alice mentioned in the last chapter. This game is in actuality a competition to see which side can blast the most rouge demons. The Named Cards are the people who participate in the competition, the Numbered Cards are the demons slain.

Joker Cards:  
They are the main assassins, they kill without remorse and judge the accused. The Red Joker Card belongs to the Spade & Diamond Side and The Black Joker Card belongs to the Heart & Clover Side. The Jokers have a variety of weapons to summon; scythes, guns, daggers, whips, etc.  
They also wield powers that can only be used with a weapon.

Ace Cards:  
They help with the annihilation of a demon. The knights and partner of the Joker. An Ace is chosen by the Joker in a game of 'Pip Pop Joker', where if your choice of cards is to the Joker's liking you will receive an Ace Card if not they will collect your soul in the morning. The Black Ace Card belongs to the Spade & Diamond Side and the Red Ace Card belongs to the Heart & Clover Side. They have a large variety of swords, hammers, spears and shields and they are known to stay loyal to their contractor.

Queen Cards:  
They collect the Numbered Cards. The Queen is chosen by the Ace, judging them by their personality and view of others. The Queen invokes the power stored in the Numbered Cards for use of healing, defense or combat. The Queen is specialized to be the Healer and Defender of the weak and goes against violence. But if the time comes that the Queen must fight they will become a Warrior Queen.

Jack Cards:  
They open portals to different worlds and dimensions using the Numbered Cards. The Jack is chosen by the Joker, they would have to be a 'friend' that the others can rely on. Their weapons vary to wands, knives and magic infused objects. They are appointed to protect the Queen mostly but to still help to slaughter the rogue demon. They sent the team's progress to their king on the last day of every month.

Secret Names:  
A Secret Name is the name before the person died. (Example: you're name is Molly Thomson and you died)

Soul Names:  
Is the feeling you felt before you died. (Example: you felt hatred before you died so your Soul Name is Hated)

A/N:  
The '?' means I need OCs. I'm still gonna reuse the OCs that have been used in the previous story but I need new ones for this one. Just TWO! That's all I need! TWO!


	4. Chapter 4 Crowning A Soul

Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
Rated M  
By Amunia  
Chapter 4 Crowning A Fallen Spirit

Normal POV

"Please tell me why you tied me up and dragging me to wherever you are taking me?" Splendon't was currently, in fact, tied up with special kryptonite ropes and was being dragged to wherever the cat wanted to go. Alice, being Alice, ignored the question and glare sent her way as she trudged on. The cat finally stopped at the outskirts of town and released the anti-hero from his restraints, "Why you brought me here!?" Splendon't yelled and earned a slap across the face "Shut up." Alice pricked her finger with one of her fangs swiping it across her card, the paper glowed and she reached into it pulling out her scythe. The cat punctured the pricked finger drawing more blood and tracing the blade of the weapon with it. "This ceremony calls for tears but blood is a substitute." Splendon't walked a bit closer but Alice pushed him away, a few yards away. She twirled her scythe around her body and swirls of power followed, doing flips, turns and hand movements Alice stopped swinging and sticking the weapon where she began. The cat began chanted and the swirls of power imprinted the ground a magic circle glowing fuchsia. Splendon't watched in amazement as the magic increased and it became harder to see what was happening. Alice slowly lifted her scythe and yelled out the last part of the chant at the top of her lungs, releasing the bounded magic with extreme force. The ground underneath the magic circle collapsed and the cat jumped out of the way just in time. "Ok, what the fuck is that?" The anti hero floated to the cat getting tremors all over his body. Said cat sent him a bewitched smile, proud of her work effort "This is a portal to the underworld. Where not yet judged souls rest." Splendon't raised an eyebrow in question not at all understanding what his 'friend' told him. "Can you say that in American?" Alice quickly delivered a punch to his head steamed that he doesn't understand the supernatural and a bit peeved that he gotten a bit scatterbrainess(made the word up) from his hero of a brother.  
"Remember the talk we had before coming here? Please say you do." Splendon't did remembered.

Flashback~

"Who do you think can be a queen? It could be any girl." Alice asked, munching on a lollipop that she killed Nutty over. He was trying to steal it so cut the cat some slack. "Kali Cheshire." A quick reply, no hesitation. Splendon't always have seen his love as a queen, no, a goddess. Alice nearly chocked on a piece of the candy her eyes bug eyed as she stared at the anti hero. Why her? Does he still remember me? Does he still love me? All those questions ran through her head and the last two was spoken out loud. "Of course I still love her, I don't remember your bitchy self four years ago and how do you know I love Kali?" Alice mentally kicked down shyness and threw her arms around anger, strengthen it till it showed in her actions, her fists. "Don't you dare beat around the bush to call me a bitch! And your brother told me what happens four years ago so can it!" Splendon't laid on the floor blood pooling around his head along with smoke but other than that he was fine. 'I wouldn't call you a bitch if you were a bit cuter!' He screamed in his head, picking himself up he held his bloodied head with the back of his card closing up the wound and stopping the bleeding. He sat back down a few feet away from his 'friend' as she muttered to herself.  
"So who else could be a queen?" Alice asked again moving closer to the anti hero as if nothing happened moments ago. Splendon't sighed, putting some actual thought to it till a name popped in his head and some info on her. "Dawn Ohtori. Though she's dead." Alice stopped smiling after the word 'dead' left his lips. Her breath hitched and her heart pounded, an unknown feeling coiled in her chest and it hurt like hell to the cat. Collecting herself though she smiled weakly, "How did she died?" Alice asked her voice cracking at the word 'died'. "Her father killed her at the outskirts of town. About a month after Kali died." Alice abruptly stood up and made her way to the door but paused. She whirled around and smiled but murder was in her eyes.  
"Lets revive Dawn!"

Flashback Ends~

"Ah, I remember. But why should we?" Splendon't asked and (sadly) dodged another of Alice's punches. The cat huffed, grabbing his arm and running to the portal. "So she can become our Black Queen!" Alice jumped in the magic circle, the ground, now a void of darkness fell in dragging a now hysterical Splendon't. 'I can't fly! I can't use my powers! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!' He screamed almost like a girl for being scared. Yes, scared that he can't use his powers and he's going to die with the cause of he's soon to be death.  
Or not?  
The duo safely landed on their feet, well Alice did, Splendon't landed on his head on a rock. "Why is my head being abused today?" He groaned shifting to a sitting position and holding his head, he winced in pain. "Because there's nothing in it. Come on we have to look for the Judge." Alice walked further off into the mist and the anti hero dragged himself up to follow.  
Minutes felt like hours when they have finally reached a court room missing the entrance. The structure was old with many cracks on the pillars, the chairs toppled down with some still standing or missing a leg, the tiled floors cracked and unsteady and the judge's stand was in shambles. The whole place looked ready to fall apart. Alice walked in, not caring about the state it was in Splendon't hesitantly looked forward watching Alice rummage through the papers that were left behind, her mouth moving as if she was speaking but no sound came out. He stepped one foot in then walked inside the courtroom. As if walking through a barrier the anti hero heard moaning and groaning like zombies, he heard pleas with desperateness but most of all he saw souls. Souls of elderly, children, ranging from all age and size floating around, crowding the room. Most of the souls were crowding around something and Splendon't could tell it was Alice. He marched directly to the crowd, souls reached out and called to him but seeing he wasn't stopping they gave up and went back to their mourning. The anti hero pushed through the souls, surprised that he could touch them but didn't let it show through and kept shoving till he saw nontransparent red smudged black hair, he thrusted his arm forward and tugged on the lock. "Ow! Don't touch the merchandise!" Alice slapped his hand away and glared, gripping the abused lock of hair. Splendon't blinked, a ghost was near his 'friend', a very familiar looking ghost. Black hair that ended somewhere near her knees, blue eyes void of life and rectangular glasses broken. Realization registered in his brain and the anti hero stuttered in his speech. "D-D-Dawn?" The soul cocked her head to the side. Alice swung her arm around the soul's shoulders and smirked, "This is Unavenged, Dawn's soul all we need is the bones and you can make the flesh." Splendon't nodded in agreement but stopped midway flabbergasted. "How the hell am I gonna make flesh for her!?" Alice ignored the question and dragged the both of them out of the courtroom.

The cat dragged the two somewhere far from where they started and stopped when she decided they were far enough. When the cat first saw the soul the first thing she did was glomp it, yes she did. Alice Kane was hugging the poor spirit thing to death if it was possible but nevertheless let go and learned the situation quickly already devising a plan to resurrect their soon to be queen. The cat turned to Unavenged, serious "Can you remember where your father killed you? What type of scenery?" Unavenged shook her head, though thought about it and nodded. Splendon't, still pondering on how he was suppose to make flesh didn't noticed Alice opening their portal and chucking him in followed by Unavenged then the cat herself. Returning to the material world Alice landed on her feet and Unavenged floated down safely, Splendon't landed on his bum. "At least my head came out safe." Just jinxed yourself, a large hammer smashed into his head and retreated back to its owner. A large ogre like creature caught the club and readied for another attack. Splendon't dragged himself to his feet, his head throbbing painfully and his blood dripping down his chin. Of course after all the hits on his poor noggin it would soon bleed, at least his brain wasn't leaking out of his ears. "Is this another one of those demons we have to slay?" Alice analyzed the, thing, carefully it sure was a demon with its large horns coming out of every joint of its body but it was certainly not a demon from the west nor north side so it must've came from the south or the east side. "Not our problem." She voiced out her thoughts, the competition can take care of their own kind. Unavenged treaded a bit closer to the demon entrances to the bone-like material of its armor. "Those are my bones." Alice and Splendon't took a once over at the ogre, the anti hero laughed, oh yeah like he was going to sign his life to a death warden, the cat hummed thoughtfully, it is now their responsibility. Alice pricked her finger and let the blood drip on the face of her Joker card, glowing black it shifted into the same scythe from before and her black choker formed into her black hooded cloak, her eyes burning a crimson red. "I, Alixander GrâceCat shall judge your soul!" Alix jumped up and lunged at the demon aiming for its head, that was until its club smacked her away like a fly. Splendon't watched Alix fly off breaking trees in her descend, 'Nice landing.' He thought Unavenged holding up a board with the number three. Alix shook off the debris and charged again with a battle cry only coming near five feet before being swatted again. The anti hero winced at the collision, that gotta leave a mark he was itching to help her but his powers were still turned off thanks to being in the Underworld. If only, Splendon't blinked and pulled out his Black Ace Card, all it takes is a drop of blood on the person's face right? The blood dripping down his chin should be sufficient, letting the first two drops drip on the card it shined and shifted into a sword steel gauntlets molded from his very skin and the 'A' tattooed on his neck glowed. His blue eyes glowing from the sheer power coursing through his veins. "I did it." Splendon't whispered staring at the gauntlets then the sword, "I actually became a knight."

"Good! Now get your ass moving or we both have to say 'Good Night' permanently!" Alix's shout got the knight out of his thoughts. Currently, the assassin was holding off the demon with brute strength her small hands holding off the club from pummeling her, though she couldn't hold on much longer. Splendon't ran to her rescue and with a swing of his sword cut off the ogre demon's hand. Green blood sprayed out like an erupted soda can, covering the both of them in the liquid Alix dragged the club in front of her and with her scythe slicing it up to wood shavings. "How you like those apples!" The answer was a horn boomerang hitting the both of them, sending them colliding to a boulder. The enchanted cat was the first to recover and start ranting. "The fuck! Damn bastard demon gonna rue the day it crossed paths with me!" She was ready to charge at it again when Splendon't grabbed her shoulder, his bangs covering his eyes. "No. It's gonna rue the day it pissed me off. I got a plan." He whispered the plan in Alix's ear and the more in detail he got the more the grin grew on his 'friend's' face. She nodded her head and Splendon't ran off turning the demon's attention to the moving target while Alix changed her scythe into a black leather whip. The cat lazily licked the leather in anticipation, waiting for the knight to give the signal. Splendon't jumped high in the air and let the moonlight shined off the blade of his sword, that's the signal Alix acted on instinct her whip lashed out tying the ogre demon and she used all her power to slam the large foe to the ground. Splendon't grinned, all his power concentrated in the blade of his sword as the most angelic light around it was heightened by the moon's light beams. "God's Judgement!" The blade met the ogre's neck and ah, you know what happened. The head fell with a 'THUMP!' on the ground and the whip was dispelled, the knight landed and balanced himself on his sword most of his energy drained from that one attack. "You did it! You slain your first demon, my baby boy grew up so fast!" Alix tackled Splendon't to the ground, giving him a noogie and Unavenged smiled a little. The laughter soon died down and things became serious, it was now time to resurrect Dawn. The bones laid assembled like a skeleton(don't ask how they managed to unclip them without breaking them) and the soul sat idly next to them, a magic circle was drawn in the dirt with Unavenged in one circle, her bones in another and Splendon't at the middle standing there awkwardly. "You can do this, just say the words that comes from the top of your head." Alice reassured the knight he in turn nodded calming himself, he stabbed his sword in the dirt and mystical power overflowed the area they were in. He licked his bottom lip unsure of what to say, 'just repeat the words coming from my head, alright here goes nothing.'

"With the power of the Four Kings, the sword of Godin I possess and the judgement of the Gatekeepers of Heaven and Hell. The Soul, Unavenged I, Sir Splendon't present you a second chance. A second life and in return you shall aid us in our Lord's game, for victory shall be ours. Now, escape the cold depths of Limbo*, break the chains that binds you to the Underworld and regain flesh in a new form!"  
After that somewhat speech(lol, you don't know how long it took me to make that up) the energy pulsating inside Unavenged ripped out a scream from her, the controlled power within the magic circle skyrocketing and the bones circled around the soul stabbing her every once in awhile. The magic became too much for Splendon't when he felt his hands start to bleed, 'Dammit, if my powers weren't sleeping this would've been done without the bleeding.' Unavenged let out another scream from pain till it all went quiet all that was left of the soul was a glowing form of her. Alice threw a card at it and the form easily caught it between her index and middle finger, it stood up and the glow faded away.  
A woman that looked like she was nineteen stood there, black long hair curled at the ends and endless black eyes, no longer needing glasses. It was a thank goodness she wore a black dress. "Dawn. I did it! Dawna's alive!" Dawn chuckled and flipped the card over for the others to see it, a Black Queen Card with all the symbols.  
"Chigaou, watashi wa, Phoebe."*

A/N:

me: took me forever!

Alice: least u did it, fag come over here and say it!

Splendon't: stop calling me that bitch!

Alice: *grinding her foot on his head* huh? Can you say that one more time, I didn't catch it?  
Splendon't: fine! Amunia doesn't own happy tree friends but owns you!

Alice: now its time for Phoebe's Japanese Corner!

Phoebe: hi.

"Wrong, I'm Phoebe"

(This isn't japanese!) limbo means the supposed abode of unbaptized infants, and of those died before Christ coming. In Christianity

me: read & review!


	5. Chapter 5 Jack Fox

Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
By Amunia  
Rated M  
Supernatural & Horror

Chapter 5 Jack Is The Fox At School Part 1

Alice's POV

We finally gotten an Ace and a Queen! All we need is the Jack and we will have an entire deck, then our special training shall begin. I invited Phoebe to stay at my place and was so happy that she accepted! Splendon't went back home after the resurrection, I can understand why he left resurrecting someone takes a lot out of you. Today we have to find the Jack at all costs! I wore a black tank underneath a white sweater, a loose red tie, a blue layered skirt and black leather boots. I gave Phoebe some spare clothes as well, promising her we'll go shopping for her own wardrobe; a white sweater jacket over a salmon dress, a green scarf and brown boots. It was cold this morning and I wanted Phoebe to be warm as possible, I don't know how she remakes the curls but I'm not complaining it just makes her look cuter! I'm glad she's still a cat like how I am, now we can say we're cousins though I'm worried if people make a connection to how she looks like her first life. But I'm sure Phoebe can come up with a lie speaking of lies I need to come out clean soon Splendon't is starting to expect what I was doing for the past four years and I'm sure no amount of lies would make him stop playing detective. He's not that hardheaded than I thought. We walked to the university took us twenty minutes, five minutes to drag Splendon't to the office and two minutes to install fake memories and a permanent record into the teachers and computers. Ah, time for class and time to find a potential Jack. I sat in between Phoebe and Wonder Red scanning every boy in the room.

Cuddles, too energetic  
Mime, silent  
Flippy, might flip out on us  
Cub, crybaby  
Lifty, don't trust him  
Shifty, even worse  
Toothy, too... Normal

Ugh, none of these guys hold potential! Maybe I might find someone else in another class. "Hey Cuddles d-do you have my m-math book?" I turned my head to the voice and gawked, I know that guy! Orange hair reaching down his neck, fox features and baby blue eyes•••• ROBBIE! The yellow bunny grinned and gave back the orange notebook "Thanks Robs! I think I understand math a little bit more." The fox nodded and I watched him took his seat next to Toothy and Mime, he's just two seats across from me why did I never noticed! I got out of my seat and skipped to Robbie, my facade forcing me in a good mood, I twirled in front of him and smiled "Hello there, if you may not know I'm Alice and its a pleasure to finally talk to you Robbie. Oh my, sorry but do you mind if I call you that?"  
"No." A flat out answer.  
I blinked but kept smiling, "Oh, then ok. Want to sit with us at lunch? Splendon't, Phoebe and I will be really happy if you could-"  
"Sorry, but I-I really can't. Maybe some other time." Conversation ended. What. The. FUCK! He even cut me off! The fuck's up with that!? One moment he's sweet and shy then the next he's a motherfucking bastard! I walked back to my seat and plopped down, resisting the urge to throw my anger at the redhead beside me. "So, how'd it go?"  
Fuck it.

*Class Cut*

"There was no reason to snap at me just for asking one question!" Splendon't sat across from me with a swollen cheek. I was sharpening my steak knife while Phoebe just ate quietly, I gave her the knife and reached over our table yanking on his swollen cheek. "Don't sass me, now get your ass up and get me a cola damn you." Phoebe's eyes flickered "And iced tea." She added. Splendon't opened his mouth to say something but the look of my face made him closed it. He pulled away and trudged to the soda dispenser mumbling shit I don't care about. I sat back down and played with my lunch, the cafeteria doors opened and looked to see who it was. To my delight and dread Robbie finally came in with his group of friends. To my delight because I can try and persuade him to join us for whatever and to my dread because I'm still pissed off. They sat down with their lunches not to far from us and when Splendon't came back with our drinks I snatched a random cup and placed it on my tray picking it up and mouthed the words 'follow me'. They picked up their trays and followed me to the Robbie table; Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, Mime, Petunia and Flaky sat with Robbie talking and laughing as if long term friends. I feel like I'm gonna puke. The sweet facade came up and I smiled sweetly at the table of friends. "Hi, mind if we sit with you guys?" Robbie opened his mouth, probably to say 'no' but Cuddles beat him to the punch. "Sure! The more the merrier!" I smiled more and sat down at the offered space next to him, good thing he was sitting close to the orange fox. Phoebe sat down next to Giggles and Flaky and Splendon't sat far from us next to Toothy. I took a small bite out of rice and beans and looked over to Robbie, "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for letting us sit here. I want to show our thanks by hosting a party this Saturday at my house, all of you are invited!" That got them excited pretty quick. The girls started talking about what they should wear and they guys were going on and on about drinking the night away. Robbie shuffled in his seat and turned to me, "Just why are you doing this?" I twirled a lock of my hair in my finger and smiled innocently. "Just because."

Saturday Came~

"Okay Splendon't! You're in charge of music, don't pick something that I have to kill you!" He rolled his eyes but went through the songs in his iPod, "Phoebe you're in charge of decorations! Make it•••• Modern!" She nodded and pulled out a credit card. I sauntered into the kitchen wearing my apron and chef's hat. "And I'm in charge of food!" I took out a bunch of food from the fridge and started cooking. I made cookies, cheesy potstickers, chips and guacamole, mini hotdogs and burgers, pizza, cupcakes, rice balls, a fruit collage, a cake then finally punch. I never knew I had so much food! I went in my room and pulled out all my games except 'Pip Pop Joker' set them on the coffee table and all the food on the island. I cleaned the kitchen then went on cleaning the rest of the house, I made party favors and went out to get some beer and wine. I didn't know what the others liked so I bought different brands. Phoebe had the whole house decorated in thirty minutes with my help and I chased Splendon't around the house cause a few of his selections were in my opinion horrible (and he almost ate one of the potstickers). I looked over the house and smiled, its ready for a party but we weren't! "GET DRESSED!" I kicked Splendon't out of my house and shoved Phoebe and myself in my room, locking the door and closing the curtains.  
I had on a black fitted turtleneck with see through loose sleeves, a pink mini skirt, blue and white thigh high socks and knee high laced up boots.  
Phoebe had on a gray strapped dress stopping at her knees showing the upper part of her back, green and white arm warmers with fish netting and the same brown ankle boots. I gave her little pigtails though she kicked me in the process. My hair was let down and reached my ankles though I cut it to my knees. That only took us five minutes and we waited and entire six minutes for the damn redhead to get here! The doorbell rang and I raced to the door stopping to adjust my collar, I opened the door with a greeting smile. Everyone was here! Giggles wore a pink tank under a black blouse with balloons on it, a hot pink hoop skirt and blue sneakers.  
Petunia wore a purple dress with puffy sleeves and a sky blue bow tie and white school shoes.  
Flaky wore a brown jumper over a white shirt, a pale red and white striped jacket and brown rain boots.  
Toothy wore a purple and white stripped shirt underneath a brown jacket with different buttons, black pants and simple brown shoes.  
Mime wore his usual blue overalls, mime sweater and a black sneakers.  
Cuddles wore a white shirt under his signature yellow rabbit hood jacket, brown slacks and his pink bunny slippers.(yep the party came)  
I smiled warmly at them and stood on my tippy toes looking for the guest of honor. "If you're looking for Robs, then you're out of luck." Toothy said "He said he'll be coming late. His dad's shop is booming with customers." My heart fell, all this work to get a Jack for whatnot! No! This could work, I could build up my trust with his friends and when I ask him to join us with them around he will have no choice but to do so under peer pressure! I'm a genius! I smiled and welcomed them to the party inside. Splendon't finally came to me with music up to my standard and the party was just starting! People heard the music booming from my house and let themselves in. But who cares!? People were dancing, others were getting drunk off their asses and we had to call for delivery. This party is a success!  
But then I heard it.  
A heartbeat, louder than mine and the others, even louder than the music but no body else heard it. Only Splendon't, Phoebe and I heard it, the ones who were playing the game.  
'No, no, no, no, no, no. No! Not today not right now!' A sudden blast destroyed my roof and the moonlight shined in. A big moth buzzed above the wreckage and everyone was running around scared out of their minds, didn't knew what was going as it sent another attack. Anger boiled over and I slowly towards it.  
"You scared off my friends."  
My black cape appeared appeared.

"You wreck my house."  
My scythe came out from my arm with a red spark

"But worst of all,"  
I jumped up aiming straight for its wings

"YOU RUINED MY PARTY!"

A/N:

me: you're scary...

Alice: its how I keep order and prosperity in the team

Splendon't: more like fear and trauma

Phoebe: read & review or Alice's next victim is you


	6. Chapter 6 Jack Fox 2

Happy Tree Friends: Lifeless Card Game  
Rated M  
By Amunia  
Horror & Supernatural

Chapter 6 Jack Is The Fox At School Part 2

Phoebe's POV

Alice gets angry too easily. I would get mad if someone busts my roof open that I would sue the person but to want to kill the thing? That's a bit on the crazy on the side. A red blaze shined against the night sky, Alice, was charging towards the moth again and again slicing it to no avail. It's skin must be tough to break through. The blaze was hit again with another of the moth's whirlwinds and was sent crashing in front of us. She steadily got back to her feet, summoning another scythe she charged at the demon once again. Out of anger she was able to transform without the Blood Tie and to summon her weapons as well, Alice took the time to explain to me how the game works and how we act out our roles. But she herself doesn't know beyond that it is a competition to control Hell, so only the Kings know the deeper meaning to our game. Alice crashed down again this time on top of Splendon't sadly the flames didn't burned him, but his cry covered that "We need to stop her! She's out of control!" No. I won't stop her if she wants to kill you next and I'll say she's out of control when she starts eating your liver. "Alright, but I need to do something first." I said, running off.  
We need a certain someone to help finish the job.

Splendon't's POV

She ran off. That's what she had to do, you know I'm beginning to wonder why I'm even apart of this 'game' Alice keep talking about if I'm always left to deal with her. She fell on top of me, flames and all I could've been burnt to death! Damn anger management issues. "Come back here you ?!$ ! So I can ?!&$!,&? your face on my &!?&! of all the ?!&? days you pick this &?&$?&) day! MY ?!&?& PARTY!" Very, colorful words she swears like a sailor. All her attacks weren't very effective they were fierce but sloppy, she's the one getting pushed back literally. She landed on both feet and balanced herself, the flaming red aura getting stronger with each pant. Alice jumped up to a higher height than the moth and swung her scythe, "DeathStroke Max!" The blade bigger than the last time she used that move and managed to slice off its antennas. I looked at the Red Ace card in my hand, maybe I should join in on the fun.

Robert's POV

The store was closed and I was getting ready to go to that party when someone knocked on the shop door. Can't they tell we're closed? I answered the door and it was the Phoebe girl from last week. "We were getting worried so they sent me to fetch you." I nodded, apparently she ran here seeing she was out of breath, I nodded (again) and turned to change clothes but Phoebe grabbed my arm. "You look fine, lets get going." She dragged me out and went off in a sprint.  
I didn't get to lock the doors!

Splendon't's POV

I flew the opposite direction of where the monster was and farther away from Alice. "Get lost! This is my fight you fucking wanker! Come back here so I can fuck your face up so bad not even your bitch of a mother can recognize you!" She yelled waving her two scythes everywhere, slicing everything in her wake. I looked back, eyes turning red I shot the beams over her head destroying a concrete beam, blocking her path. Now I can kill the... demon. The deranged girl ran through it like it was an open door not a scratch on her.  
"IM GONNA MAKE YOU A NEW HEAD!"  
"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!"  
I flew higher separating her and myself with height but she just jump wall to wall to reach me a, crazed smile on her face. "LETS PLAY DIE MAGGOT!" Yeah, there's the problem I rather see you die right now! This bitch's crazy! I dodged the blade barely snipping the edges of my bangs and brought my sword to meet her scythe with a loud 'clang'. I pushed back against her and she just pushed even farther Alice grinned more and kicked me in the chest sending me pummeling to the ground she jumped on top of me and punched me multiple times in the face and gut it went on till we landed on solid ground. My body ached, wishing for the sweet release of death and I felt a cool metal surface touched my throat I looked above me and caught sight of a serious faced Alice. "Your no fun! Lets end things now." She swung her scythe, "Say hi to Satan for me!"  
Just before she delivered the final blow an arrow was shot and hit her head causing her to aim at the concrete beside my head. My eyes went to the source of the arrow to see Phoebe; with a golden circlet and sapphire gem around her head readying another arrow and a wide-eyed Rob. She jogged over to me and helped me sit up "Have I told you how much I love you?" The black cat rolled her eyes, "Yea, yeah you can thank me after we send the luny to a nuthouse." I looked over to where Alice trudged over a twitching mad smile reaching ear to ear and a deranged look in her eyes swaying side to side with the two scythes in her hands. And the award to best leader goes to...

Phoebe's POV  
I entrusted Alice with Splendon't for only ten minutes and look what happened; our leader turned into a lunatic. You just can't find reliable help these days Alice started to laugh uncontrollably, holding her gut and bowing her head. There's my chance. I shot an arrow without any sound at all but the other cat caught it between her teeth she spat out the arrow and grinned "Nice try, Dawn."  
Why did she called me by my Secret Name? I thought we all agreed on not calling me Dawn but Phoebe? I pushed those thoughts away aiming another arrow at Alice, she the pouted and started acting like a child "Eh? Dawn is so mean! Splendon't let me played with him so why can't you?" I shrugged my shoulders as an reply words takes up oxygen and dialogue space. Robert stepped up, "Why are you doing this?" Alice perked up and smiled wide. "Robbie! I thought I would never see you again. Let me slice us up some snacks and we can catch up!" She ran toward Splendon't but I acted quickly, changing my bow and arrow into a staff and intercepted the attack. Alice frowned but continued trying to slice the injured knight but I continued blocking them till she sliced my staff in half she grinned bringing up her second scythe. Dual arm action time. Each blow to head mark I left hand block it, each low sweep I jumped and every ribcage swing I hit her wrist and head away. It was becoming tiring and didn't jumped when needed to and fell on my backside her dual scythe pointing directly to my head. But a fireball shot out of nowhere making Alice jump out of her skin, farther away from me. Our heads turn to Robert with his arm bleeding a purple wand pointing at Alice his fox ears pierced and glowing green eyes. "Stop this nonsense Alice and open your eyes!" Said cat cocked her head to the side in playful confusion "Alice? My name is Kali." My heart dropped, if I had one. Does she just said she was Kali? The girl who brought me into her home, gave me clothes food and care? The one who went psycho killing and eating people? The cat who DIED? Splendon't slowly got up and laughed looking over Alice and laughed some more. "Your not Kali. She's way more gentle the you'll ever be and even if you have some sort of relation to her you would never be her." Alice got quiet.

"Kali is kind and sweet. And you're evil and unkind." She remained silent.  
"Kali pukes out blood when she comes in contact with it. You probably shower in the stuff." Her eye twitched.

"Kali only went psycho once, you're psycho 24/7." Her bangs covered her eyes.  
"Kali doesn't cuss like a prissy bitch like you." Her form began to shudder.

"And finally, Kali is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. You're probably the most hideous." She snapped.

Normal POV

"YOU SELFISH UNCARING SAD EXCUSE OF A BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO THOUGHTLESS WITHOUT CARING ABOUT WHAT THE OTHER MIGHT!? I ALWAYS HATED THAT ABOUT YOU!" Alice screamed her anger fueling her attacks on Splendon't. But this time she knew what she wanted to do; kill him, permanently. She charged her power in both her scythes and got in front of the knight with unimaginable speed hitting the earth with her weapons "EARTHQUAKE BREAK!" The earth rumbled then like a wave rolled underneath Splendon't and slingshot him to a wall slipping back down with a groan. Alice charged at him and slammed him back to the wall holding a knife close to his throat their eyes met, then it all stopped she dropped her knife her grip on his throat slacked. She soon dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face but a few tears creeped out and landed on the concrete. Splendon't stared at her in surprise the same expression Phoebe and, Rob wore wasn't she going to kill the knight?  
"I'm sorry..."


End file.
